


Keep me close

by laireshi



Series: Love Bites [2]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Tony, Werewolf Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve really likes to cuddle with Tony. That he's a werewolf has nothing to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep me close

**Author's Note:**

> With big thanks for the title help to Amonae!
> 
> This is just fluff. I have no excuse.
> 
> Um, so I kinda meant it to be a fill for my bingo card, for the free square? I know it doesn't require a fill, but hey, why not. I know there's a cuddling prompt :P
> 
> Kind of a sequel to [In Wolf's Clothing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5710051), but I don't think it's necessary to read that one.

Tony moved to get up, but something was pinning him down. This should alarm him, but somehow he still felt safe.

The _something_ was warm, surprisingly soft, and heavy.

Tony opened his eyes and smiled at the sight that welcomed him. He let his hand wander down and cautiously petted the wolf's head. Steve made what sounded like a pleased noise. “Ah,” Tony said. “Is this going to be a habit now?” He ran his hand through Steve's fur—long, surprisingly soft.

If Steve were a cat, Tony would say he _purred_.

As it was, well, he sounded content.

Tony ran his hand between Steve's ears, to his back. “Is this okay?” He asked, unsure if Steve liked it.

The wolf tensed and relaxed all his muscles at once, and then he _shifted_.

Suddenly, a very naked Steve was sitting almost in Tony's lap. Tony didn't have anything against it, but he still wasn't sure why Steve decided to shift at all. He didn't mind, but . . . He was confused, he could admit as much.

“Sorry,” Steve said.

“What for?” Tony asked lazily, putting his hands on Steve's wonderfully warm hips. 

“I should've asked you. You don't like werewolves.” Steve wasn't looking at him.

Tony laughed. “I like _you_.”

“You were scared,” Steve whispered.

“So I was.” Tony shrugged languidly. “And now I know it's you.”

“And you don't mind?” Steve didn't sound convinced.

“Steve, I hate to break it to you, but I've known you were a werewolf from the moment I saw you. I definitely was aware of that when I kissed you.” Tony looked at Steve carefully. “You were amused yesterday. What changed?”

Steve sighed. “You didn't know me like that, before. Not really.”

“Yes,” Tony said carefully.

“I—in my times, it was private. I know it changed, but—I thought you'd ask. You never did, so . . . I thought you didn't want to . . .”

Tony shook his head slowly. “I never asked,” he agreed, “because I knew it was private for you. I didn't want to—pressure you? And I thought you'd refuse anyway, and then I . . .” he trailed off. Steve would probably get his meaning.

Or maybe not. They seemed to be just great at communication lately.

Steve laughed. “Really?”

Tony shrugged. “Really. Aren't we a matched pair?”

“Mm.” Steve stretched his arms to the back. Steve's muscles looked good when he flexed them like that. Tony might've been staring. “A vampire and a werewolf. _And_ clearly we can't talk to each other. Couldn't be better,” Steve said.

“Must be destiny,” Tony joked. Then he grew serious. “Steve, if you want to be in your wolf form sometimes—I don't mind. I really don't. I know it's you. I—” He took a deep breath he didn't even need, but some habits died hard—or never. “I love you. All of you. And—”

Steve kissed him, his hands suddenly on Tony's face, keeping him in place. It was long and somehow still sweet, and Tony made a pitiful sound he wouldn't admit to when Steve finally broke the kiss for breath.

“Some of us do need oxygen,” Steve told him. “I love you too. You know that.”

Tony smiled. It never felt to make him feel almost physically warm, an impossible feat, to hear Steve say these words. 

“I know,” he said softly. “But, Steve—you have to tell me. When you're a wolf—can I touch you? Do you mind it?”

“You'd have noticed by now if I didn't,” Steve said. “I can understand what you're saying then, too. And—yes, you can pet me, I like that. I like cuddling.”

“I noticed,” Tony said. He often woke up utterly surrounded by Steve.

“Yeah. It's—different when I'm a wolf. It's hard to explain. But yes, I like it when you're touching me. I—it's just you though,” Steve finished quickly.

Tony ran his hands down his back, pulled Steve lower again. He didn't kiss him this time, he just kept him in a close embrace. Steve was so warm. Tony liked it, a lot. He always liked being physically close to Steve.

“I think I understand,” he said. “Thank you.”

Steve nodded. 

“Do you—do you want to shift now?” Tony asked.

Steve hesitated. He looked at Tony, touched his chest briefly when Tony's heart hadn't beaten in centuries now. “How are you feeling?”

“Great,” Tony said. He kissed Steve quickly. “You're in my bed. How am I supposed to feel?” 

“ _Tony_ ,” Steve scowled. “You were exhausted. Do you need more blood?”

“Not right now,” Tony said. “But thank you for asking.” He knew Steve meant to offer him his wrist again, even though Tony was perfectly capable of feeding himself by now. It wasn't any less nerve-racking to hear the offer the second time round.

Steve smiled slowly. In the next moment, his weight was gone, and a giant white wolf was lying next to Tony instead.

Tony smiled. He reached out his hand carefully, and Steve poked it with his muzzle. 

“Impatient much,” Tony laughed, and stroked Steve between his ears and down his back. He thought he'd never get accustomed to how soft Steve's fur was. 

Steve growled, moved closer, put his muzzle on Tony's chest. He nuzzled at him. Tony lay still. It wasn't even surprising Steve liked to smell him like that—he did it in his human form too often enough. The weight of his head was comfortable, warm. Tony smiled. Who would've thought he'd come to like cuddling with a werewolf?

He continued petting Steve's fur, and he wasn't sure which one of them liked it more. Steve made this sound, like purring, again. Tony shifted them a bit and put his face in Steve's fur too. It really was nice. 

Steve ran his paw along Tony's arm, very gently. It was—different than what Tony was accustomed to, but he thought he definitely could get used to it.

And he would, he realised with a slow smile. Steve liked it too.

It was great.


End file.
